I Know A Song
by diggingupbones
Summary: Booth groaned slapping his head. “Why did Parker have to teach you that song? Now the squints are singing it. Before you know it the entire geek squad at the Jeffersonian will be humming it.”


**I KNOW A SONG… **

A BONES FAN FIC

"Bones, thanks again for watching Parker." Booth said holding his sleeping son in his arms. "You really helped me out."

"Well I have to admit I was nervous watching a child, but I actually had a good time." I said smiling.

"I know that he defiantly had a great time Bones, he hasn't fallen asleep this early since he was three!" Booth said amazed. "What did you guys do anyways? I want to know the secret weapon." Booth joked.

"Well, we colored pictures for a while. I showed him how to draw a human heart. Why do they teach kids the incorrect way of drawing hearts? I had to show him the correct way." I mentioned. I thought for a moment. "And then we went to the park and got ice cream. We came back to my place and ate dinner and danced to some music. He taught me a song he learned in school, and then he got tired and sat on the couch and fell asleep."

Booth smiled. "I'll have to remember that routine. I better get him back home to Rebecca, I'll see you tomorrow." Booth said.

The Next Morning.

I groaned as my alarm clock buzzed in my ear the next morning. I hit the clock, as I crawled out of bed. I quickly got ready for work, and opened my apartment door startled to find Booth about ready to knock on my door.

"What are you doing here this early Booth?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast before work." Booth asked.

"Sure, I didn't eat yet." I said.

**XxX**

Booth and I sat down at the local diner looking at the breakfast menus. I started to hum the song that Parker taught me the night before.

Booth looked over his menu at me. "What are you humming Bones?" He asked with a smile.

I started to sing the words to the song.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody nerves, everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes… I know a song…"_

Booth cut me off. "Yeah, I get it. But _WHY_ are you humming it?"

"Parker taught me, and I like it." I said shrugging.

"Well, could you stop please? It's getting on my nerves!" Booth said.

"Which nerves? Hodgins asked. He, Zack and Angela just walked in.

"What are you talking about Hodgins?" Booth asked puzzled.

"Well, your cranial nerves, such as your olfactory, optic, oculomotor, Vestibulocochlear; or your spinal nerves such as your median, radical sacral or your brachial plexus?

"All of them!" Booth said groaning.

"Actually Hodgins, irritability involves emotions in your brain, not the peripheral or cranial nerves." I stated.

"Bones, squints come on. It's not even 9:00 am lets stop talking about scientific stuff. You can do that all day." Booth said.

"Why _are_ we talking about nerves for?" Angela asked.

"Booth doesn't like a song that his son taught me." I said simply. "He says in gets on his nerves."

"What song?" Zack asked.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves."_ I began singing. Hodgins eyes lit up and he began singing it with me. _"Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes."_ Hodgins and I finished singing.

Booth groaned slapping his head. "Why did Parker have to teach you that song? Now the squints are singing it. Before you know it the entire geek squad at the Jeffersonian will be humming it."

We all gave him a dirty look.

"I asked him what he learned in school yesterday and he told me he learned a new song. And then he taught me. I used to sing it all the time as a kid and I forgotten all about it until he began singing it." I said.

"Sometimes memories are suppose to be forgotten Bones. And when you do remember them, you should quickly bury them. Like that song is defiantly one of them." Booth stated.

"Well, I like it and therefore I plan to hum it if I want to. I sang it as a kid, and it brings back the few good memories of my past." I said with stubbornness in my voice.

Hodgins, Angela and Zack took a table nearby as the waitress took our order. The rest of the morning, on occasion I hummed the song and was amused by the look Booth got on his face every time. I bet it is as annoying as when he nicknamed me "Bones."

Later that afternoon.

I was examining the clavicle of a young male who went missing six months ago. A dog found the body and the owner called the authorities. Booth stood nearby watching me. I heard him humming the song quietly to himself.

"It's a catchy tune isn't it?" I looked up and smiled.

"What? " Booth asked.

"You were humming the song." I explained.

"I was? Great, now even I'm humming it." Booth said miserably.

I smiled and started singing it softly to myself as I continued working.

Booth groaned and walked out of the lab. "It's hopeless. She won't stop!"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go visit Parker and explain to him **never** to teach you anymore songs." Booth simply responded walking out of the lab.

THE END


End file.
